Upgrade (Prime Timeline)
Upgrade is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. Upgrade had green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. He had black pants with yellow stripes. The Nexomnitrix symbol is located on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. Ben's left arm is encased in black and green, which spreads to his torso and back, forming irregular line-like patterns colored green. Ben's eyes close and disappear, before a green slit appears in their place, becoming ring-shaped. His toes combine into one and his feet become boot-like. The Nexomnitrix symbol pops out of his chest as the last of the patterns form on his torso. Upgrade spreads his arms and balls his fists, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic, causing new features to form. It is currently unknown whether or not he can be harmed when he merges with damaged technology, as there is no known occurance. The only known occurrence, is by the Retaliator Armor repairing the Rust Bucket, by absorbing the broken pieces into itself, and reassembling its pieces in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. But due to this, it is believed Upgrade can repair damaged machinery with ease, and come out unscathed. Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor, with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractile robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball pitching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fires a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs. After he unmerges with a machine, it returns to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien. Upgrade can also merge with non-electrical machinery, as seen when he merged with a row machine in a gym. He can upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. By energizing his biomechanical blood, Upgrade can launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Upgrade can travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most technology. Upgrade can reshape his body to resemble a parachute in order to gently descend through air. Being inorganic, Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. Upgrade also possesses enhanced strength, being able to overpower Viktor and push Vilgax off of a ship. He is also durable enough to withstand a blast from the Proto-Tool without physical damage. Upgrade can generate electrical charges capable of shocking his opponents into submission. Due being made of living metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as seen when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulses/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled and stretched hard enough, as seen when Upgrade was pulled and stretched by Dr. Animo’s Mutant Squid. Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses and is weak against acid. History Appearances